What People Say
by SaturnOolaa
Summary: People can be pretty mean, especially when you're just trying to eat your dinner. A fic for the one cannon couple without any. Viva la E+K.


Disclaimer: Nope.  
AN: They're the couple that people hate with a passion. They're the couple that exist in fics only to be broken up and have each other replaced. They're the couple that the dubbies have never even heard of... and they're the couple that demonstrates the bravery of one Mizuki Kaho. They are Eriol and Kaho. This is a fic for them. It is not fluff, because I cannot write fluff. It is, however, pretty decent. And it's for the couple that don't have any fic, which will hopefully change. (I'm having fun sounding all dramatic. You can tell, ne?)  
  
WHAT PEOPLE SAY  
  
Kaho tried not to let it bother her.   
  
She'd fully understood what she was in for when she'd started a relationship with Eriol. England's idea of normal was very different from that of Tomoeda, where nobody considered a romance with a ten-year-old at all wrong. Whether or not they were actually much older. One of the other teachers at the elementary was involved with a classmate of Sakura's, and the school board was keeping him as a teacher.  
  
In England, people *said* things. They whispered about you. She'd go to a convenience store near the house, and people would stare at her like she had some horrible disfiguring disease. She tried to ignore it, but you could only take so much pain.  
  
It hadn't even really been a date...  
  
Nakuru had referred to it as such, of course, but Nakuru said a lot that she didn't mean. Spinel hadn't really said anything, just a brief 'have fun' before he turned back to his book.  
  
They'd walked into the resturant just barely holding hands. It was fairly classy- the kind that pretended to be french and then served dressed-up hamburgers and chips. Nobody had stared. Eriol had kindly selected a part of the city where they'd never been before.  
  
A waitress had cheerfully appeared at the table. "I'm Melody, and I'll be your waitress for this evening. The soup of the day is clam chouder, and the pasta is..."  
  
Kaho mentally tuned her out, smiling at Eriol from across the table. When she was sure the girl had finished, she turned to her. "We'll just have water for now," she said, with barely a trace of Japanese accent. It would be a while before she spoke pure english again.  
  
"Okay!" said the girl cheerfully, walking briskly towards the kitchen. "I'll bring your menus with the water."  
  
They waited five minutes. Neither talked, really; they didn't need many words. They just smiled and touched feet under the table. Kaho was still surveying the resturaunt. Most of the diners were ignoring them, with the exception of a few young girls cooing over Eriol. She hoped it would last, knowing that it wouldn't. It never could.  
  
Melody returned, balancing the water and the menus on a platter. "Here you are!" she said, smiling brightly. "Or... would you like a children's menu for your son?"  
  
'Your son.' Kaho flinched. That was all she was to these people, a surprisingly young mother. That was all she would ever be, if she was to keep her existance. She could take it. She'd let the remark slip, as she had so many times before, and continue living a lie. And then have nightmares as the words echoed through her mind... 'Your son.'  
  
"He's not my son." she said, politely, before she even realized it.  
  
The waitress stared at her. The look on her face went through confusion and recognition and settled on disgust. "...Oh." she said coldly.  
  
They ordered. As Melody sauntered back to get the dinners, Kaho felt like a million pairs of eyes were watching her. She had good hearing. She could still pick out the hushed voices, cutting into her all at once like knives.  
  
"Someone should report her to a child protection agency or something-"  
  
"Wonder if his parents are around, someone should find out-"  
  
"This world is really going down the drain, you know-"  
  
"Only a little boy, of all the awful-"  
  
"Probably kidnapped him-"  
  
"Horrible, pathetic-"  
  
"Disgusting-"  
  
She waited for fifteen minutes. When the meals arrived, she excused herself and went outside. She very calmly called a cab, gave him the adress, got home, and paid. Nakuru and Spinel looked up when she walked into the house. She went up to her room, and only when she knew she was alone did she start to cry.  
  
She didn't look up when Eriol came into the room a few minutes later. He sat down on the bed, looking at her and sighing.  
  
"You know they couldn't have done anything." he said sofly, stroking her hair.  
  
Kaho stopped sobbing and dried her eyes on the bedsheets. "I know..." she whispered. "It just hurts anyway. I'm sorry."  
  
Eriol shook his head. "It's fine. Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault at all... It's nobody's fault except theirs. People are always quick to judge things they know nothing about."  
  
"But they're right." she replied. "I am disgusting. You know I loved you even before I knew that you weren't just a kid... Before I even knew that you were Clow. I'm so pathetic. We love each other, right? And that should be all that matters. I shouldn't be worrying about what people say..."  
  
"I know how hard it is for you." said Eriol, kissing her lightly. "You have to hear everything. But *never* say you're in the wrong. You're a beautiful person and I love you for that... and in the end, I know that you don't care what people say."  
  
Kaho laughed a bit. "Well, I'm still putting up with it..." she said. They went downstairs together and had dinner at home. And that, in the end, was a happy ending.  
  
END 


End file.
